


Written in Blood

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Vampire!Maxwil [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Blood, Blood Drinking, Corpses, Dreams and Nightmares, False Accusations, Flirting, Guns, Hostage Situations, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Vampire Maxwell is good maxwell, Vampire! Maxwell, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: The vampire fisted his hand in the boy’s soft hair, forcing him to the side and exposed his neck furthermore. His other hand cradled his head, delicately, intimately. It made Wilson wince and grimace. He whimpered, feeling the vampire nibble and suckle his neck like he was his lover. And not a blood sucking serial killer.Unfortunately, the vampire couldn’t sample more from the boy. He heard birds chirping which caught his attention. He glanced up at the sky and saw the threat of sunlight appearing. He needed to retreat now. He growled and looked at the boy in his grasp, staring at him with big brown eyes. He needed to leave now or else the sun would burn him. This would be the first time his victim escaped from his grasp.“You are lucky the dawn is coming, or I would drink you dry.” He growled. “Enjoy the sunlight, boy. Once the night falls, I will awaken, and I will come for you.” He growled and removed his knife from Wilson’s hand and released him. The vampire licked his blood off the blade then turned with a wave of his tailcoat and vanished into the remaining darkness.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: Vampire!Maxwil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889011
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Written in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by an incident that happened to me in Red Dead Redemption 2. Came across a vampire Easter egg and thought, "I should write a maxwil version of this" and here we are.

“Another body found in the trade district of the city! Police Chief at a loss!” The paperboy waved the newspaper around trying to attract possible buyers.

He succeeded drawing in the doctor’s apprentice. Wilson P. Higgsbury got off his orange nag and walked to the paperboy. He reached into his pocket and exchanged ten cents for it. Wilson unfolded the newspaper and read the headlines.

**_Death has made a vacancy in Saint Dallas. Corpses have sprouted up like the spring daisies all throughout the city. Detective Dennis reported the bodies have all been drained of blood before the heads were severed and missing. The identities of the victims are still unknown. Mayor to enforce curfew tonight. Citizens are to be indoors after 9._ **

“Hey move your horse, boy!”

Wilson turned to see his shire horse, Chester, standing in the middle of the street, blocking a buggy carriage. The driver was glaring at him.

“Sorry, mister.” Wilson ran to Chester and pulled his reins to move out of the stranger’s way.

The man muttered indistinctly as he passed by. Wilson scowled at the man then hopped onto his horse and continued his way.

Wilson trotted down the cobblestone roads of the busy city of Saint Dallas, dodging the buggies and other riders as he rode by. The sidewalk filled with citizens socializing with each other, advertising products, and playing instruments for cash. He continued through the city until he reached the doctor’s pharmacy. Wilson hitched up his horse and removed the doctor’s items from Chester’s saddle bag and entered the building.

“Ahh, there you are, my boy.” Dr. Bell greeted Wilson once he entered the pharmacy. “Did you get the supplies?”

“I did.” Wilson reached into his satchel and pulled out some Kentucky Whisky bottles, tonics and bitters then handed them to the doctor.

“Ah, thank you.” The doctor smiled and uncorked the whisky then took a sip from it. “I need this after the day I’ve had.” He glanced at the plants in Wilson’s arms. “What have yah got there, child?”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “You know, Doctor Bell, I’m almost thirty. I’m not so much a child; I’m a man.”

“You’re closer to twenty-five than thirty. You’re still a youngin’ to me.” He nodded towards the plants. “Gonna answer my question about what you got there?”

“I’ve been studying them for a while. They’re herbs and other plants with unique healing abilities.”

The doctor rolled his eyes and stroked his thick mustache. “Again, with this?”

“Dr. Bell, I am confident I will find the cure to the pox and other diseases!” He smiled confidently. “Just you wait! I can also make stronger health tonics with these!”

The doctor smiled and took another swig of whiskey. “I believe if anyone can find the cure it’s you, my boy. Now-” he gestured to follow. “-put those down and come help me with these bodies.”

Wilson arched a brow. “Bodies?” He placed his plants on the counter and followed the doctor into the procedure room. His brown eyes widened when he saw two headless bodies on the operating table. “What the hell?” Wilson gasped. “Are these the bodies-”

“-Yes, these are the very ones.” Dr. Bell answered his question before he asked it. “The detective and lawmen have asked for my service in this case. You, my boy, are going to help me.”

“Why are they now asking for help?”

“Wouldn’t you know it, the original doctor who was helping with the case is on our operation table.” He nodded to the male body. “The apprentice identified him from the ring on his finger. Now, it’s up to us to help the law find the killer. Fetch me my spectacles, would you?”

Wilson handed the doctor’s glasses to him.

“Thank you, my boy.” He placed on his glasses. “Now then, let’s have a look see.”

Wilson assisted the doctor with his examinations. They found the killer had cut through the scalene muscles, trachea, and spine. An exceptionally clean cut that had them suspect it to be a butcher or a doctor. They overlooked each body before they began the messy stuff and opened them up. Nothing was wrong with their organs. However, they were drained completely of blood without any puncture in the body. They also discovered the woman was with child.

“How unfortunate.” Dr. Bell commented. He wrote it down in his notes.

Wilson nodded. “It is.” He walked to the body and examined it. His hands trailed along the bruises on her neck. Wilson stopped when he noticed something else. He leaned closer to the corpse and noticed a puncture wound in her neck which blended with the injury. “That’s peculiar.”

“What is it, my boy?”

“There’s a puncture wound on her neck.”

“There is?” Dr. Bell hurried over to the female corpse and examined the neck. “I’ll be damned. She does have one. Much too big to be a medical needle. Why, this puncture mark is straight over her internal jugular vein. How interesting.”

“It was intentional.” Wilson said softly.

“Indeed.”

The sound of gunshots drew the physicians attention to the windows. They watched as a stampede of riders on horses galloped through the streets, aimed their guns behind, and fired at the law chasing them.

“We’re about to get busy!” A bullet shattered their window. Dr. Bell grabbed Wilson’s shoulder and forced him down. “Get down, boy! Outlaws!”

They stayed down while bullets were fired outside, and shouts were exchanged between the outlaws and lawmen. In less than a minute, two citizens barged through the doors carrying a wounded man.

Dr. Bell looked at Wilson. “Well, my boy, time to tend to injuries!”

As the doctor predicted, they were indeed busy. According to the witnesses and victims, outlaws had robbed the bank. The outlaws were all masked, so their identity and gang were unknown, but they were certainly injuring innocent civilians and lawmen left and right.

At some point the shooting stopped, according to an injured witness the gang split up to evade the law, but it seemed the situation was over now. Unfortunately, more injured kept appearing and the physicians ran out of supplies. Dr Bell sent Wilson to the general store to pick up more supplies.

Wilson exited the store with his hands full of bandages and whisky. He approached his horse and began filling up the saddlebags unaware of a shadow approaching behind. He felt the hard barrel of a pistol on the back of his spine.

“Give me that horse, boy, and you won’t get hurt.” A gruff voice said behind him. He heard a click of the trigger.

“I-I can’t, sir. I have to get back to the pharmacy! T-there’s injures folk I have to treat!”

“You’ll be one of them if you don’t give me that horse!” The man growled.

Wilson bit his lip trying to debate what to do. “O-okay! Okay you can take him.”

The outlaw yanked Wilson out of the way, tossing him to the ground causing his hand and arms to scrape against the pavement. Wilson glowered at the outlaw clad in black attempting to steal his horse. Bravery replaced his fear in that moment. He had lives to save and he wasn’t going to let this man —dangerous or not—take his horse!

The apprentice whistled as the man had a boot in the stirrup and hand on the saddle horn. Chester reared and let out a loud whinney then galloped away. The outlaw lost his balance and fell onto the hard concrete ground. The masked man got up and whirled around with his dual guns out and aimed at Wilson.

“Wrong move, boy.” The outlaw snarled.

The sound of the lawmen’s whistle saved Wilson from a bullet to the head. The outlaw growled and took cover behind some crates as they fired at him.

“God dammit!!” The outlaw fired back and cursed to himself.

He glanced at Wilson and in a split second tried to grab him as a hostage. However, Wilson was quick to act. He quickly scurried down the nearby alley. He heard the outlaw curse and try shoot him. Luck was at his side; he barely dodged the bullets fired after him. Unfortunately, he was hit in the leg and tumbled over a barrel then fell down the stairs, body scraping against the concrete and smacked his head hard at the bottom of the stairs.

“You okay, partner?” Some of the nearby stragglers asked as Wilson fell into the secluded area. They glanced down over the railing.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He grumbled and slowly sat up.

He glanced at his leg and checked it for injuries. Luckily, he wasn’t hit with a bullet. It simply grazed his leg. He glanced up at the faces peering down from the fencing. He didn’t see the outlaw anywhere and the civilians seemed to act as if nothing had happened. Maybe the lawmen caught the man who tried to steal Chester.

The young apprentice got up off the ground only to lose his balance and trip over something in the shrubs. The boy growled and glanced over to see what he tripped over. He froze when he saw a foot dangling out of the greenery.

“Go get the lawmen!” Wilson instructed. “We have a body here!”

Wilson pulled the corpse out of the brushes and found she was missing a head. Another victim. The boy removed his neckerchief and covered his nose and mouth as he leaned closer for better examination. There was no puncture wound like the woman. However, there was something Wilson noticed. Not on the body but on the wall before him. He crawled over to it and read the words written in blood. _Her_ blood.

**_With one long kiss_ **

**_I draw the life_ **

**_From her and await_ **

Wilson blinked at the words. He reached into his satchel and pulled out his notebook and wrote the words down. He didn’t know what it meant but felt it had significant importance.

The lawmen arrived and helped Wilson out of the shrubs. When he was out, they examined the corpse and listened to Wilson’s findings on the body. He shared the same information to the detective when he arrived a moment later.

“Have you ever seen anything written on the walls near the bodies?” Wilson asked the detective.

The detective looked at him. “There weren’t nothin’ on the walls, kid.” The detective glanced at Wilson. His eyes flickering on his attire. “Is there some reason why you’re covered in blood, son?”

Wilson gasped. “I have to get back to the pharmacy!!”

“Whoa whoa, hold your horses, I think you need to come with me.” Detective Dennis replied as he blocked Wilson’s way.

Wilson stared at him with astonishment. “You can’t possibly believe I had anything to do with this?”

“And why wouldn’t I? You are covered in blood and there is a dead body here.”

“You assume it is me?” Wilson pointed to the body. “She is days dead and I only discovered it when I fell down the stairs! I am covered in blood because I’m the doctor’s assistant!”

The detective raised his brow. “You’re Dr. Bell’s apprentice?”

Wilson nodded.

“Yeah, that kid is the doc’s helper. I seen ‘im in there when my arm was cut off.” A man above them waved his amputated arm.

“Alright-” Dennis looked from the amputated man back to the young man before him. His blue eyes flickered over the boy, studying him a moment then glanced at the nearest lawmen “Take ‘im back to Dr. Bell.” He nodded to the corpse. “We will bring this one in later for you and Dr. Bell to examine.”

Wilson nodded and followed the lawman to his horse. He hopped on and was escorted back to the pharmacy. Chester was waiting loyally in front of the building where Dr. Bell was trying to calm the shire horse down. The older man stared in wonder as he watched his young assistant hope off the lawman’s horse.

“Goodness boy! What trouble have you gotten into? I sent you out for bandages and your horse returns without you.”

“An outlaw tried to steal Chester and kill me. I also discovered another headless corpse.”

“Goodness gracious. You’re well? No injuries?”

“A bullet grazed my leg but other than that I’m fine.”

Dr. Bell nodded. He pat the –now calm—horse and reached into the saddlebags to retrieve the bandages. “Well, hurry and put the horse away. There’s still injuries to attend to!” He nodded to the officer then quickly went inside.

Wilson also gave the lawmen a curt nod then grabbed Chester’s reins and escorted him back to the stables behind the pharmacy. He removed the saddle and bridle from his horse then returned to the building and helped him patch up the remaining patients.

The corpse Wilson discovered turned up for them to check out. It was just the same as the other two victims. Head cut off clean. Upon further investigation, Wilson still found no puncture wound.

The two were exhausted from all the mending they performed. The doctor decided to close and go home. He left the keys to Wilson to access his apartment above the pharmacy. Wilson went upstairs to his apartment and poured himself a shot of whisky and sat down on his armchair. He ran his hand through his hair and rested his eyes. He thought about the day’s events. His mind drifted back to the puncture wound and the words written on the wall. He reached for his notebook and opened where he left off.

_With one long kiss_

_I draw the life_

_From her and await._

Something wasn’t adding up. Wilson felt an urge to investigate further. He got up and went downstairs to saddle up Chester. He rode to the eastern part of the city. It wasn’t the nicest area, but it had been the first strike. Wilson got off his horse and walked over to the area where they found the corpse. He looked all around the area but found nothing on the walls. He didn’t know why but he had the urge to search the area. He found nothing on any of the walls. There was nothing anywhere. He was about to call it quits when he noticed something written on the corridor wall across from him. He walked through the archway, down the steps and came across more writing in blood.

_**I feed again** _

_**Sweet ruby of life** _

_**The thirst is eternal** _

_**For mortal hearts** _

“Peculiar.” Wilson mumbled. He took out his notebook and wrote down the words.

Wilson went to the other locations and searched. In each site, not too far off from the corpse, he found written messages in code. None of it made sense to him until he came across the area where the pregnant woman was found. Again, he searched the area and found the blood written words at a dead end.

_**I drink from the maiden** _

_**and I live** _

_**Again in the dead** _

“I drink from the maiden…” he gasped and looked at his sketch of the puncture wound. “The killer is drinking from his victims.” His eyes widened at another realization. “That’s why they’re cutting off their victim’s heads! I’ve got to tell the detective!” 

Wilson quickly returned to his horse and galloped through the city, ignoring the yells and curses thrown at him. He reached the police department and hitched Chester before he ran into the building, bursting through the doors. The abruption started the few folk and lawmen inside. Wilson glanced at them until he noticed the police chief sitting at a desk behind a window.

“Where is Detective Dennis?” Wilson asked the police chief “I have information about the serial killer!”

The chief arched a brow. “You do?”

Wilson nodded eagerly. “I do! Please, let me speak with him!”

The chief nodded towards the nearby police. “Go get him.”

The lawman grumbled but obeyed. 

Wilson waited patiently at the counter. While waiting, the doors burst open again with the lawmen hauling in an outlaw bound in ropes.

“We got ‘im!” The lawmen cheered.

“Let go of me, you yella-” the outlaw ceased his struggling when he saw Wilson standing at the counter and instantly began to flail after the boy. “You! I’ll kill you, boy!”

“Restrain him!” The chief ordered.

“I’ll get you, you son of a bitch!” The outlaw spat.

The lawmen quickly restrained the outlaw and moved through the doors.

The chief laughed as he watched him go by. “What’d you do to that outlaw, son?”

Wilson said nothing and adjusted his neckerchief. “I didn’t do anything! He tried to rob and kill me. I just ran away!”

The chief laughed again. “Well, don't worry, son. He won’t be getting out anytime soon and when he does he’s fetching to be lynched.”

The police dropped the outlaw into a nearby cell, cut him free then locked him inside. The outlaw gripped the bars and glowered at Wilson. “These bars won’t always be between us, boy. I will get out and I _will_ get you!”

Thankfully, the detective came into view. He recognized Wilson instantly. He overlooked the boy while he listened to what was told. The man arched his brow when he heard Wilson’s suspicions.

“Son, are you suspecting it's a vampire?” the detective mocked.

The room started cackling at him. Even the prisoners. Wilson blushed but looked angrily at the men laughing at him.

“It’s the truth!” Wilson insisted. He ran his hands through his hair. “I know it sounds ludicrous, but we found a puncture wound in one of the female victim’s neck and the words written on the walls confirm it!” He pulled out his notebook and showed his sketches. “I drink from the maiden and I live again in the dead! It all makes sense! That’s why they’re headless!”

The laughter intensified.

“Save the investigation for the professionals, kid.” The detective laughed. “You go back to helping the doc bandaging up little injuries.”

Wilson was fuming. “I know I’m right! I will prove it to you!”

Again, they laughed. “You do that, son.”

Wilson snatched his notebook and stomped out of the police department, utterly humiliated.

He rode straight out of the city. He wasn’t sure where he was riding off to, but he was fuming he needed to calm himself down. He ended up riding to a meadow across the river from Saint Dallas. He dismounted and rummaged through the saddlebags and found to his delight a couple bottles of whisky Dr. Bell hadn’t found. He opened and chugged them. He sat on the ground and rummaged through his notes trying to decipher the riddles. Wilson ended up drinking too much and passed out onto the grass.

He awoke several hours later with a pulsing headache. He clung to his head and realized it was night. Chester remained faithfully at his side, protecting his master while he slept. Wilson checked his pockets and was relieved to find his personals were still among his person. Next, he pulled out his pocket watch and lit a match to check the time. It was almost 4 AM.

“It’s so late!” Wilson gasped. “I need to get back home.” He pat his horse. “Come on, Chester.”

His horse reluctantly got up and allowed his human on his back. They galloped back into the sleeping city. The only sound were Chester’s hooves echoing on the cobblestones. Not a single soul was out. He was halfway home when he heard someone shriek and call out for help. Wilson pulled on Chester’s reins. He glanced over his shoulder and heard another scream. Out of impulse, Wilson directed Chester towards the nearby alleyway. He hopped off when the horse reached the sidewalk and ran down the corridor. He heard another cry and then a beg for mercy. Wilson had no idea what he was to do when he found the situation. The apprentice had no weapon among himself. However, he just had to try and help someone in need!

The young boy reached the end of the corridor only to find two things: a dead end and a man bent over another in what appeared to be an intimate moment. The man above seemed to be kissing the other’s throat. However, upon further observation, Wilson saw blood dripping down the man’s neck and chest, and he seemed lifeless against the brick wall. The young apprentice then heard the distinct sound of slurping and sucking. The man above was drinking from his neck.

“Hey!” Wilson blurted.

The man hardly reacted. He simply lifted his head, slowly, eerily to peer up and Wilson. The man’s face was mostly blocked by the shade of night.

“So, you found me.” the man chuckled.

He gently removed himself from the lifeless other, now nothing more than a corpse and stood at his full height, now illuminated by the nearby streetlight. Oh, he was tall. Probably 6’2 if the boy had to make an estimation. He was dressed like one of the richer men in town. Black tailcoat, tall top hat, white shirt with a red vest. The man’s hair was slicked to the side. His features are sharp and ghastly. He regarded Wilson with a smile; teeth stained with blood.

“I admit I am slightly embarrassed to have been caught while feeding. Although I suppose it doesn’t matter.” The creature chuckled and retrieved a handkerchief from his vest pocket and wiped his chin. “Two meals in one night? How delightful for me.”

Wilson glanced at the corpse slouched against the ground. His gaze returned to the creature now pulling out a cigar from his jacket.

“I have yet to drink from one so young.” the man grinned at him.

“You’re delusional.” Wilson glowered. He took a step back. “I saw what you wrote on the walls. You’re just impersonating a vampire.”

The man laughed. “Is that what you believe, boy?”

“Yes.” He replied sternly. “Your delusional in the mind. You believe you are a vampire, so you act as one.”

The man arched a brow and grinned into his cigar. “Is that so?”

The man took a final drag of his barely smoked cigar then tossed it to the ground. He flicked his wrist and a dagger unsheathed from his sleeve. Wilson’s eyes widened and took another step back. He had no weapon to defend himself. He tried to quickly bolt down the corridor, however, he barely made two feet before he was grabbed by the arm and thrown against the brick wall. He cried out and fell to the ground. The man appeared before him. Wilson cried out and scurried to his feet. However, the man grasped Wilson’s throat and slammed his head against the wall. The young man cried out and tried to remove the hand crushing his windpipe.

“No-” the man said. His black eyes flickering between Wilson’s cognac ones. His smile grew as he watched the boy whither in pain and gasp for breath. “I believe I act like a vampire because I _am_ one.” He unsheathed his fangs.

Wilson gasped (or tried to). The man’s canines were larger and sharper than any humans. He squirmed beneath his hand and whimpered. The man’s face grew closer to the smaller male. His hand eased up on his neck and shifted the boy’s head to the side to admire his pale throat.

“Say pal, you have quite a lovely neck.” The vampire laughed. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Wilson whimpered and shook his head.

The vampire chuckled. “Would almost be a shame to puncture my fangs into such a pretty swan-like neck-” he traced patterns on Wilson’s neck, caressing the external jugular vein popping out. “-or slice my dagger along your throat.”

Wilson whimpered and shook his head. “P-please don’t kill me.”

“Do you know how often I hear those words?” the vampire purred. He dipped his nose into Wilson’s throat and inhaled against the skin. “Mm, you have a strong heartbeat. My mouth is practically watering at the thought of your blood on my tongue.” The vampire pulled away to hold the frightened human’s gaze. He smiled purposely to show his fangs. “Say pal, how do you taste?”

The boy shook his head frantically.

The vampire laughed and pressed his nose into the crook of Wilson’s neck again, inhaling his scent.

“You’re a little too intimate for my liking.” Wilson couldn’t help retort.

The vampire chuckled. “Well, aren’t you adorable. Not often my meals have a quick tongue. I somehow find it amusing and more desirable for your blood.”

Wilson struggled and wiggled beneath the vampire’s hand. He was terrified this undead creature would make him another victim. What words would the vampire write on the wall with his blood? He didn’t want to become another body for Dr. Bell to examine.

He expected the vampire to bite him. He waited for the pain of penetration through his vein, but it did not come. No, instead he received pain through his palm. He wasn’t sure when but at some point, the vampire grabbed his wrist and slammed the dagger into his palm, pinning it to the wall. Wilson cried out but the vampire cut him off with a squeeze to the throat.

“Now, my dear boy, you brought this upon yourself. I need you to be still while I feast upon you.”

The creature, although just feasted, gave a hungry snarl, as he inhaled the scent of blood coming from Wilson’s hand. He couldn’t delay any further. The vampire grazed his fangs against his throat. His eyes flickering up to the boy, savoring the look of fear in those eyes. He enjoyed the tremble from boy beneath him. He punctured his fangs into the boy’s throat. Blood oozed easily down his pale skin. Such a lovely contrast. Dark ruby gems speckled down a long pale throat. It was dramatic and yet lovely. He lapped up the droplets all the way up to the puncture wound. The boy trembled and goosebumps appeared on his skin. The boy’s liquid was nice. Not one of the best he’d tasted but it was satisfying. Like a nice wine with an aftertaste that left you unsure if you wanted more or not. It was enticing.

The vampire fisted his hand in the boy’s soft hair, forcing him to the side and exposed his neck furthermore. His other hand cradled his head, delicately, intimately. It made Wilson wince and grimace. He whimpered, feeling the vampire nibble and suckle his neck like he was his lover. And not a blood sucking serial killer.

Unfortunately, the vampire couldn’t sample more from the boy. He heard birds chirping which caught his attention. He glanced up at the sky and saw the threat of sunlight appearing. He needed to retreat now. He growled and looked at the boy in his grasp, staring at him with big brown eyes. He needed to leave now or else the sun would burn him. This would be the first time his victim escaped from his grasp.

“You are lucky the dawn is coming, or I would drink you dry.” He growled. “Enjoy the sunlight, boy. Once the night falls, I will awaken, and I _will_ come for you.” He growled and removed his knife from Wilson’s hand and released him. The vampire licked his blood off the blade then turned with a wave of his tailcoat and vanished into the remaining darkness.

Wilson coughed as he fell to the ground. Air desperately trying to fill his lungs again. He cradled his bleeding palm to his chest, wincing at the pain pulsing in his hand. He removed his neckerchief and wrapped it around his palm, biting his lip as he did. He glanced down the corridor the vampire just disappeared to. With his other hand he touched his neck and glanced at the blood on his fingers. A rush of adrenaline came over him. He got up and booked it down the corridor and out onto the street. The rush was so overwhelming he ran past Chester, down the street until he tripped over a loose cobblestone and collapsed onto the ground, dangerously close into horse dung. The rush faded and reality hit. His hand and neck were in agony and he was weak in the knees. He glanced up and found the early birds out on the streets for their morning stroll or walk to work. They stared in shock and concern and started their approach to aid him. He didn’t want anyone to see his neck or hand.

Thankfully, Chester cantered to him and blocked the townsfolk from seeing. The shire horse nudged the apprentice. The horse was enough of a comfort to bring the boy to his feet. He hugged Chester’s neck when they were close. He hadn’t realized tears were running down his cheeks. He was absolutely terrified. His body was shaking like a building had just collapsed and the vibration of the rubble still stirred. 

After a few moments, he calmed down enough to clear his head. He glanced at his bleeding palm then touched where he’d been bitten on his neck. He needed to attend to these injuries before he thought anymore on the situation. Thankfully, he’d ran in the right direction and his apartment was just a few blocks away. However, due to his bleeding palm he couldn’t climb onto Chester. Instead, he grabbed his horse’s reins and walked back to his apartment.

Wilson and Chester returned home in a few moments. Wilson hitched Chester for the moment then went to unlock the doctor’s office. Once unlocked, he entered and went to the operation table. He searched through the cabinets and pulled out bandages, whisky, a needle, and thread. He brought them to the table and removed his neckerchief from his hand. The vampire’s dagger had pierced through. Thankfully, not by much. He would be okay once he addressed the wound and stitched it up. He grabbed the whisky, taking a quick sip before pouring it onto the wound. He cried out as pain exploded in his hand. He bit his other hand as it surged through. The burning slowly subsided after a couple moments. Wilson took a moment to collect himself. He reached for the needle and thread and prepared it for sewing his skin. It stung but not as bad as the prior action. Once he neatly stitched up the wound, he left the room to head into the washroom to attend to the bite on his neck.

He frowned when he saw it. Two large bite marks, blood oozing down with love bites surrounding it. Wilson sighed deeply and wettened a cloth then cleaned away the blood. When it was cleaned and disinfected, he wrapped a bandage around his neck.

Wilson looked at his weary reflection. 

_“Enjoy the sunlight, boy. Once the night falls, I will awaken, and I_ will _come for you.”_

“What am I going to do?” Wilson asked his reflection, like it knew the answer. “How am I going to stop him? I don’t want to be his next victim.” He shut his eyes and shook his head. “What am I to do?”

He searched his mind for some solutions. What else were vampires weak against? Vampire knowledge wasn’t something he was fully educated in. He only knew the basics: they don’t like sunlight, they drink blood, and they hate garlic. Garlic wasn’t in season and he couldn’t hide in the sunlight. He knew there was other information but where was he to look? The new library was still in process of production and he doubted there would be information on a mythical being anyways.

He asked the question again, “What am I to do?”

He continued to think but eventually fatigue caught up with him. He walked out of the building, taking Chester with him, and put him in his stable. He removed the saddle and bridle. He brushed his coat and fed him a sugar cube. He mindlessly attended to his horse. Chester comforted Wilson, nuzzling against his neck, and playfully nibbling on his hair. Wilson smiled and hugged Chester’s neck.

“Thanks boy” Wilson hugged Chester’s muzzle.

Eventually he had to remove himself from his horse and went up to his apartment. He climbed into bed with his clothes on and passed out before his head hit his pillow.

* * *

Wilson busied himself with tasks from the doctor. He was quieter than usual. His mind still dwelling on the vampire. How was he to escape? Was it possible to flee for a few days? Would that be enough? What about Dr. Bell? He was his assistant and apprentice after all. He required his help in procedures as well as this case. Perhaps he could lie and say a relative was sick and in need of his care? Just for a few days. Surely, the vampire would move on, right?

His thoughts were interrupted when the pharmacy door opened and pulled his attention. He glanced up from the counter and saw Detective Dennis with two lawmen.

Wilson rose to his feet. “Detective? What brings you in?”

Dr. Bell peered through the doorway of his operation room. “Oh, hello Detective Dennis! Have more bodies for us to examine?”

The detective shook his head. “Not this time. In fact, we finally have a suspect.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Who is it?” Dr. Bell asked. 

Detective Dennis answered. “It’s your young apprentice.” He turned to glare unkindly at Wilson. “Wilson Higgsbury, you’re under arrest.”

“Me?!” Wilson gasped. He took a step back and gaped at the lawmen, perplexed. “How am I your suspect?!”

“This is absurd!” Dr Bell snarled. He stormed over to Wilson, shielding him from the lawmen’s advances. “What proof do you have?”

“Several witnesses saw him this morning fleeing from the eastern area. Upon further investigation we found a corpse with this-” he held up Wilson’s silver pocket watch. “-near the body.”

Wilson shook his head. “No, you don’t understand! I found the killer! I heard a man scream and I went to rescue him, but I found the killer murder him-” There was no way they would believe him if he told the full truth. “-then he saw me and attacked me!” Wilson gestured to the bandage around his neck and raised his hand to show the other injury. “He heard nearby lawmen and ran.” He lied.

“If this is true then why did _you_ run?” the detective asked.

“I barely escaped with my life! I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible!”

The detective pondered this. After several minutes he said, “Sorry, kid but the evidence says otherwise.”

The lawmen walked behind the counter to apprehend Wilson. However, the doctor refused to move out of the way.

“You are interfering with medical business!” Dr. Bell snarled at the detective. The two challenged each other. However, the detective grew impatient and shoved the doctor into the nearby wall.

“Don’t interfere again, doc.” Detective Dennis looked down at the fallen doctor.

The lawmen walked by and grabbed Wilson’s wrists. He struggled and fought them. One of the lawmen punched him in the face while the other shoved him against the counter. They grabbed his arms and bound them behind his back and handcuffed them. Once they had him secured, they escorted the thrashing boy out of the building and tossed him into the prisoner carriage.

Wilson’s commotion caused a crowd. The townsfolk watched the scene unfold. They started to question and mutter about him. Why was the doctor’s apprentice arrested?

“Stand clear!” The lawman driver called. “We’ve got a killer!”

“I’m not a killer!” Wilson called out to the civilians as they rode off. “I didn’t do anything!”

Regardless whether they believed him or not they continued to stare and whisper. The rumors would start to spread and the whole city of Saint Dallas would think he was the headless killer. It was no use trying to reach out to the civilians. No one would believe him. Perhaps Dr. Bell and the few who knew him but no one else. Wilson took a seat from within the caged carriage and held his hung head. Such sheer humiliation of it all. This day was just getting worse by the second!

They reached the police department in a matter of minutes. Wilson just wanted to get out of the carriage and go inside. He was tired of the stares and whispers. He’d rather be locked inside a cell where the lawmen paid him no mind than stay another moment longer in the carriage. The lawmen opened the door and escorted him inside.

“I’m not the one you’re after!” He insisted while they dragged him in. “I can give you a fully detailed description of the killer!”

“That’s what they all say!” the lawmen laughed.

They walked him past the police chief’s desk, towards one of the middle cells and uncuffed him before they locked him inside. Wilson ran to the bars and gripped them.

“Please, you have to let me go!” He tried again. “He’s going to come for me!”

The detective sneered. “Well then you’re in the perfect location. If this alleged killer has targeted you then that makes you the perfect bait to lure him here.” He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “No safer place for you than the police department, kid. Here-” he tossed Wilson’s pocket watch. “Maybe this will help you pass the time.” He laughed.

Wilson dove for his watch. He caught it before it fell to the ground. He let out a sigh and clung the watch to his chest. He glowered at the detective who smirked at him. He turned and walked towards the chief’s desk with the other lawmen in tow. The boy huffed and got on his feet. He watched them talk about him and laugh. He wasn’t sure what they said but with the way they kept looking back at him it was clear it was him they laughed about. He didn’t understand what was so funny! How could they think he was the serial killer? If they didn’t take him seriously then how was it they found him guilty of beheading and killing people? He rested his head against the bars and closed his eyes.

“Well well well, lookie who’s keeping me company.”

Wilson opened his eyes and glanced over to the voice. He gave a startled gasp and nearly lost his footing trying to get away. The outlaw from yesterday was on the other side of his cell. His face pressing through the bars to sneer at the young man.

“I’m gonna kill you, boy.”

Wilson huffed. “Get in line.”

The outlaw chortled. “I was first. Who’s the second? The vampire you were spouting about yesterday?”

Wilson glared but didn’t answer. Instead, he walked over to his little cot and sat down. He ignored the outlaw continuing to threaten him. He had more important things to worry about. What was he to do now? Was he actually safe here? Just as the detective said, the vampire would have to enter the building with armed guards and then get through the bars to get to him. Surely, then he would be stopped, and everyone would see he was telling the truth. Perhaps the detective was right. Perhaps he was safe here.

Wilson sighed and pulled out his notebook from his vest pocket. He went through his notes on the vampire and started sketching the face that plagued his mind. At least he could have a picture ready for the police. If they were going to supposedly use him for bait, they better know who the serial killer looked like.

The imprisoned apprentice’s attention was grabbed when he heard a loud commotion enter the building. He tensed at first thinking it was the vampire, but the yelling voice didn’t match the dark velvety one of the undead man.

“You think this will do anything!? I’m glad I ate her and her children! They were delicious! I roasted them alive! Their screams just added to the flavor!”

Four lawmen were escorting a man which could literally be described as an overweight pig in nothing but overalls. There was so much fat coming out of his clothing it was repulsive. He was greasy and dirty with long stringy shoulder length hair. He probably would’ve taken out the lawmen if he wasn’t shackled on his hands and feet. The police escorted the pig man into the empty cell beside Wilson’s. They hastily removed the shackles then fled out the cell as the man raced after them to bite them.

“I’ll rip your skin off and eat your faces!” He snarled like a rabid wolf.

He barred his teeth and watched the men leave. He grunted and mumbled something then walked away from the bars. The man glanced around his surroundings then peered over at the cell next to him. His eyes widened when he caught Wilson’s stare. A sinister and hungry grin appeared on his lips.

Wilson knew who this man was. He’s heard about him many times. Pig Andersen the Cannibal. He invites tired folk to stay at his house then drugs them and eats them alive. He was surprised it had taken so long to apprehend the man. He was so fat he couldn’t run far, and no horse could carry him. In fact, how did they bring him here?

“Well, aren’t you delicious looking.” The man licked his lips. He casually walked over to the bars his cell shared with Wilson’s. He gripped the bars and his eyes wandered over Wilson’s figure. “You look so tender. Sooo-” he licked his lips as if his mouth was watering. “-succulent.”

The young man rolled his eyes. He was exhausted from all this attention. “Better get in line. Apparently, I have a list of all who want me dead.”

“Yeah, fatty, I’m first in line!” The outlaw called from the other side of Wilson’s cell.

“Why don’t we make a deal then, cowboy?” Pig Andersen offered. “You can kill him, and I’ll eat him.” His blue eyes returned to Wilson.

Wilson ran his hand through his hair. “I’m glad we can all get a piece of me.” he groaned and pointed at the outlaw. “You can kill me. The vampire can drink from me and the cannibal can eat me. At least, my body won’t go to waste.” He said sarcastically.

“Vampire?” Pig Andersen asked.

“The kid thinks a vampire is the serial killer beheading people.” The outlaw snickered.

The cannibal laughed. “My poor meal is mad. I hope you have a crucifix or silver on you then. Blood adds to the flavor of flesh. So, does screaming.” He licked his lips again.

Well, this conversation was depressing. However, Wilson was curious about what the cannibal said. “Silver?”

“That’s what I’ve always heard. Silver burns them like garlic. The only true way to kill a vampire is sunlight or a stake to the heart.” Pig Andersen sat down on his cot; eyes still fixated on Wilson. He licked his fingers which Wilson realized still had someone’s blood on them. 

“And why do you know this?” The outlaw asked. “I’m surprised you can even read.”

“What do you think I do while I wait for my meals to cook?” He snickered at Wilson. “Do you want me to tell you a vampire tale while I cook you alive, succulent?”

Wilson groaned. “Don’t call me that! And why do you want to eat _me_?” he pointed to the outlaw. “He’s got the muscle.”

Pig Andersen glanced at the outlaw then back at Wilson. “Too chewy. You are the perfect mix. Lean and meaty.”

“How wonderful for me.” Wilson groaned.

He tuned out the cannibal and outlaw talking about how they wanted to kill him. It really wasn’t helping him feel any better about his situation. He wasn’t too worried about the killers beside him. They were behind bars and out of reach. Would the bars really keep the third killer away? One thing was for sure. At least he had a weapon to use against the undead creature. He had his silver watch.

* * *

Wilson wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he awoke to the sound of metal scraping against the floor. He realized his cot was moving. He sat up and saw Pig Andersen was pulling his cot towards his cell. The cannibal gripped his foot and yanked him through the bars.

“Come here, succulent. It’s time for my midnight snack.” Pig Andersen growled hungrily.

Wilson cried out and slammed his other foot into the cannibal’s face before he could take a bite out of his ankle. Pig Andersen growled and attempted to grab Wilson again, but the young boy managed to get away.

Wilson’s heart was hammering against his chest. He finally noticed it was dark inside the building. Had he truly slept until the night fell? Seemed he wasn’t the only one. The other criminals were also asleep in their cells. But where were the lawmen? There were no lights inside except for the moon peering in through the windows and the lanterns outside.

“Dammit.” His attention returned to the cannibal. “No matter! Next time you fall asleep your flesh is _mine_!”

“Actually, his flesh is _mine_.”

Pig Andersen didn’t even have a chance to reply. The next thing both knew there was a dagger pierced between the fat man’s eyes. He collapsed onto the ground dead.

Wilson gasped and glanced towards the door of his cell. There he saw a tall silhouette standing outside his cell. He knew who it was the moment he heard that voice. 

The vampire.

“How delightful. I awaken for the hunt only to find my prey has already been captured.” The vampire struck a match and brought it to the cigar in his mouth. The single flame revealed the vampire’s face. The shadows only terrified the boy further. “I admit I was looking forward to hunting you down but seeing you caged up like this does wonders.” he inhaled his cigar.

Wilson called out for the lawmen, but the vampire only laughed.

“Say pal, they’re all dead.”

“H-how?” he stammered and backed into the back bars.

“You think they would stand in the way of my prey?” His laugh darkened. 

“How did you even find me?”

The vampire walked to the door of his cell and pulled out the keys. He must’ve gotten them when he killed the police. He unlocked the cell and opened the door. Wilson’s heart was hammering like crazy. There was nothing to stop the beast from getting him now.

“My dear boy, it wasn’t hard. You’re all anyone in the city can talk about. ‘The doctor’s apprentice is the headless serial killer.’ I don’t particularly like when others take credit for my work. Just another reason to kill you I suppose.”

“I didn’t ask for it! I didn’t ask for any of this!”

The vampire chuckled. “Prey never does, my dear.”

The vampire entered the cell. Wilson felt trapped. He glanced past the open door and the vampire guarding it. The undead creature chuckled.

“Calculating your chances? They are very slim, sweetheart.” The vampire mused. “I will slit that pretty throat before you flinch a single muscle.”

Wilson’s hand subconsciously grabbed his throat. His fingers trailed over the bandaged bite marks. The vampire chuckled as he enclosed on the human boy. When the vampire was close to Wilson, the human reached into his pocket and slammed his silver pocket watch into the vampire’s face. The creature hissed and screeched as the silver burnt his flesh. Wilson ran past him, heading for the open cell door. However, he didn’t make it far when something tackled him and pinned him to the floor. 

“Very clever, boy!” The vampire growled “But you won’t get away from me that easily!”

He yanked Wilson up by his hair and threw him back into the cell. His body slammed against the bars and crumbled to the flooring. He whimpered but quickly recovered enough to slam his foot into the vampire’s shins. The vampire howled and Wilson brought the watch to his face again. The vampire’s howls grew louder than the hissing of the silver upon his flesh. He slammed his fist into the vampire’s face. The force sending the undead creature onto the ground. Wilson felt victorious. He was going to win this fight and escape death.

Unfortunately, Wilson’s luck ran out. The vampire’s rage settled in. He slammed his foot into the boy’s gut then kicked his face. Wilson fell onto the ground and his watch slid out of his grasp. He crawled towards it, but the vampire slammed his foot on top of his injured hand. Wilson cried out and tried to free his hand, but the vampire’s heel dug deeper. He cried again. He glared up at the creature towering over him. The vampire’s cheek was cracked and burnt from where the silver touched his skin. His dark eyes burning into Wilson’s skull. If looks could kill Wilson would’ve died right there.

The creature reached for his hair again, yanking him to his feet once more. He gripped the boy’s throat and squeezed.

“Your games are done, sweetheart.” He said through his teeth. He gripped Wilson over to the bars and slammed him against them.

Wilson’s head throbbed from the force. While he was disoriented, the vampire took advantage and tied his wrists to the bars above him. Imitating the crucifix. 

Wilson glanced up at his bound wrists, tugging at them but the grip was tight. Tight enough to lose circulation if he tugged anymore. He tensed when he felt the vampire’s hand grip the side of his face, forcing him to stare into his soulless eyes. The vampire’s hard gaze slowly softened the longer he stared at the human. He chuckled and gripped the boy’s chin.

“Such an innocent yet pitiful young thing you are.” His thumb trailed over Wilson’s chin and traced the outline of his bottom lip. “I don’t normally drink from the young, but you are an exception.”

“Why?” Wilson asked. 

“Think of it as wine, my dear. The older it is the better the taste.” His other hand began to caress the hidden bite marks beneath the bandage. “Yours is beginning to peek. You still have that bitter youthful flavor but leaves a peculiar aftertaste. It’s hard to decide whether it’s good or not but still makes me want more.” The vampire’s tone dropped and gave the human goosebumps. 

“N-no, I mean…why am I the exception?”

Again, the vampire chuckled. “Because my dear, you are the only one who has ever caught me. You are the only one who has escaped me. Therefore, you must die.”

The vampire ripped of the bandage then leaned into Wilson’s neck, breathing in the scent of old dried blood. His nose nuzzled against Wilson’s throat, his breath tickling his skin. Wilson whimpered and subconsciously moved his head to the side, exposing his neck to the undead creature. The vampire growled hungrily. He gripped the side of the boy’s head, fingers entwining in his soft hair. His tongue licked up the dry blood then penetrated the boy’s marks again.

“My love oh I beseech thee. Let thy rivers flow to feed me.” He muttered to himself. His tone low, as if in a trance.

Blood oozed from the reopened surface. Dripping down the nape and staining the edge of his shirt. The vampire’s hand tightened around the boy’s hair, nails digging into his scalp. The vampire watched the beautiful scene. The deep ruby red color contrasting with such pretty pale flesh again. It was almost poetic.

“Crimson rivers from your veins. Crimson rivers feel no pain. Your warm red blood it calls me.”

He drank the life liquid like it was water; his everlasting thirst. The taste still lingering from when he first drank. Still bitter and yet captivating enough to continue drinking.

Wilson whimpered beneath the undead man. His neck was burning. The vampire was sucking his blood ruthlessly. His tongue felt almost like sandpaper against his skin. It hurt. The grip on his hair was agonizing. He felt the vampire practically pull the roots off his scalp. The creature’s other hand rested on his shoulder, his nails gripped into his shirt, cutting through the fabric, and digging into his skin.

“Please stop.” Wilson begged. His voice barely an audible whisper. 

He wiggled against the vampire, trying to tug at the ropes around his wrists. His energy was draining with each sip the vampire took. Perhaps it was a good thing he was bound by ropes and the vampire’s grip. He was sure he would have fallen to the ground.

The creature pulled away from the other’s neck. His lips released a wet popping sound, like removing leeches from flesh. It was difficult to restrain himself. The creature collected a breath, unneeded though it was, and returned his attention to the paling human before him. Distressed but delicate features captivated him, and he caressed the young man's soft but defined jawline. As he held Wilson's head in his hands, the creature's black eyes flickered, and his hunger grew.

The human slowly tore his gaze away and met the vampire’s eyes.

The creature grinned. With his index finger tracing the outline of the other's mouth, he rubbed his thumb along his bottom lip, gripping his chin. Leaning in, inching closer, he met the human's face. His smile stretched wider as he drank in the sight of ripe fear in such beautiful amber eyes.

“Your final kiss belongs to me.” He decided and pressed his bloodstained mouth to Wilson’s lips.

Their lips met in a way that was anything but romantic, although it wasn’t the time for such things, anyway. The vampire devoured Wilson’s mouth with firm strokes from his tongue, nipping at the other’s swollen lip and sucking it between his teeth. When Wilson gasped, the creature groaned deep down in his chest, clutching the young man with a bruising, possessive grip. The kiss was a show of dominance. A threat. To demonstrate to the human just how weak and useless he was against a creature of the undead.

The vampire pulled away from the kiss but held Wilson’s face in one hand. He regarded the pitiful human. The thought of seeing the light go out in such pretty eyes was invigorating. His favorite part when he fed. Seeing the soul leave the body. As close to death as he’d ever get.

Wilson shook his head. Tears cascading down his cheeks. He knew what was coming. The deranged and sadistic glee in his eyes was more than enough to inform him. His body trembled and he tried to plea with the creature. “Please, don’t do this.”

The vampire just smiled, mocking sincerity. His touch on the boy’s face lingered. With a blink of an eye his gripped tightened and his teeth connected with the boy’s flesh. He tore apart his flesh. Blood spurted everywhere and like a waterfall, flowed down his body. Blood also escaped and dripped down his mouth and chin, connecting with the bigger body like a double waterfall. He could feel his body breaking down. His lungs were collapsing. He was panting like he was submerging underwater, drowning in the ocean. His heart slowly stopping. Pounding against his chest, trying to keep the boat from sinking but it was no use. He was cold. So cold. His eyes were too heavy to keep open. He said a silent prayer as his head fell limp in the monster’s hold.

* * *

Wilson awoke with his head was pulsing and aching. He groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up quickly and peered around the room. He was in his bed up above the pharmacy. Why was he here? He rushed out of bed but felt a surge of pain from his leg and collapsed. He glanced at his leg and found it was wrapped in bandages. What happened to his leg? He glanced at his right hand and saw his bandage from the dagger was still there. He touched his neck and found the other bandage there too. He glanced around his room again, his headache pulsing worse in the confusion. What happened? He was in jail one moment and the next-

He gasped and searched the apartment for any sign of the vampire. However, there was none. 

Wilson rushed out of his apartment and ran to the pharmacy. He reached for the door and found it unlocked. When he entered, he found Dr. Bell sitting at the counter. 

“Ah, there you are, son. How do you feel?” Dr Bell asked. 

Wilson stared in bewilderment. “I-I’m not sure. How did I get here?”

“The lawmen brought you.”

“But I was arrested and locked in a cell? Why would they take me out? They were all murdered too! How-”

Dr. Bell held up his hands. “Whoa now, slow down, son. What are you talking about? Arrested for what?”

“I-I was a suspect in the headless murders. The lawmen came for me last night, remember? You tried to stop them! And the real killer came after me! He’s a vampire! He’s drinking the blood of the victims and cutting of their heads so no one can suspect it! I even saw the writings he left on the wall where each victim was killed! He came after me at the jailhouse and killed everyone and drank from me!” He touched the bite marks on his neck. 

“Son, I think you hit your head harder than I thought. You were never arrested yesterday.” Dr. Bell was looking at him with concern. He walked around the counter and began examining Wilson. 

“Yes, I was! I-”

“Wilson, all that happened yesterday was this: you went to fetch some bandages and whisky for me. According to witnesses you were attacked by an outlaw who tried to steal Chester from you. He got caught and tried to kill you, but you ran. He grazed your leg and you hit your head against the ground. Witnesses called for the lawmen nearby and they brought you to me. You’ve been out cold ever since.”

Wilson blinked one surprise. “What?” He glanced at his hand. Then showed it to the doctor. “What about my hand? He stabbed through it with his dagger!”

“You scraped your hand against a sharp stone on the ground.”

“What about my neck?”

“A glass bottle on the ground sliced it. Nothing too deep to cause for alarm.”

“What? But no, that can’t be right!” 

Wilson unwrapped his hand bandage and found it was indeed a scrape. He ran to the nearest looking glass and unbandaged his whole neck. Sure, enough there was only a long red line. No bite marks. 

“But…” he dashed to his notebook and checked. There was nothing written or drawn after he doodled the puncture marks on the woman’s neck. He blinked rapidly trying to piece the puzzle together. “Did I dream everything?”

Dr Bell nodded. “It would seem so, my boy.”

Wilson looked at his mentor in disbelief. Everything had been nothing more than a dream. His brain had wrapped everything around the single thought the penetration in the neck brought him. The mind was truly marvelous. To warp around one thing then focus on a single idea. One he hadn’t even thought of when he saw the mark on the woman’s neck.

The young apprentice rested for the remainder of the day under the doctor’s orders but despite the advice given and knowledge known he couldn’t. He had to at least go out and double check. See if there truly were words written in blood.

His leg stung and ached as he walked towards Chester. He saddled his nag and road towards the eastern trade district, just like in his dream. However, unlike his dream there were no words written in the walls. He searched every where but there was nothing. He searched all the areas, and the results were the same: no words written on the walls. 

He sighed, baffled. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. 

“The mind is truly wondrous.” He said to himself. He huffed and winced when he hoisted back onto the saddle. 

Intentionally, Wilson meant to return to the pharmacy. However, he subconsciously led Chester to the police department. He wasn’t sure why he’d come here. It was as if something was calling to him. Some unknown force beckoning him inside.

He slowly dismounted and hitched Chester to the hitching post and limped inside the building. 

He walked straight inside, eyes flickering around the building. It was amazing how well his mind fabricated the place. It was identical. 

“Can I help you, son?” 

Wilson jumped. He turned his attention to the police chief staring at him from behind the counter. The man arched his brows. “Hey, I know you. You’re the boy who barely escaped from that bastard.”

Wilson blinked. “Who?”

The chief nodded and thumbed towards the cell behind him. “The outlaw who tried to rob and kill yea yesterday.”

Wilson’s gaze flickered behind the police chief but unexpectedly the doors to the police building busted open. He glanced behind him at the commotion and watched a group of lawmen enter with a large man in shackles. 

“You think this will do anything!? I’m glad I ate her and her children! They were delicious! I roasted them alive! Their screams just added to the flavor!” The fat man screeched. 

Déjà vu hit Wilson like a kick from a horse. He recalled this in his dream!

Before he could refrain himself, he blurted out, “Pig Andersen!”

The cannibal stopped his flailing and glanced his way. His red sweaty face changed into an eerie and hungry expression. 

“Well, aren’t you delicious looking.” The man licked his lips. His blue eyes scaling over Wilson’s small form. Then like a rampaging ox he charged towards Wilson.

The nearby lawmen were quick to grab Wilson before the cannibal could grab him. It took a few additional men to restrain the cannibal. 

Pig Andersen’s eyes flickered over Wilson’s frame again. “You look so tender. Sooo-” he licked his lips as if his mouth was watering. “-succulent.”

The cannibal tried to charge for Wilson again. This time lawmen were grabbing Wilson and shielding him from the cannibal’s view. 

“Get him out of here!” The chief ordered. 

“We’re trying, Chief!” The lawmen were literally yanking on the man as he fought back, desperately trying to get to Wilson. 

Thankfully, they managed to get him away from Wilson and escorted him into a back room.

“You okay there, son?” The chief asked Wilson with a concerned look. 

“He...he said that before.” The young boy stammered. 

“To you? You ever seen Pig Andersen before?”

“I had a dream about him.” Wilson turned to the chief. “He said those exact words.”

“Yer tellin’ me yer some kind of psychic? Ain’t you the doctor’s apprentice?” Asked the chief. 

Wilson shook his head. “No, I’m not psychic. Nor do I believe in that. I believe in science and nothing more.” He glanced behind the chief at the cell the outlaw was in. “Can I speak with the man who tried to rob me yesterday?”

The chief arched a brow. “Yer sure you wanna do that, son?”

Wilson nodded. 

The chief sighed and beckoned him in. He stood up from his chair and escorted the boy towards the jail cell with the sleeping outlaw. 

“This is guy who shot you. Givin’ yea that lame leg. Be careful, boy. Holler if he does anythin’.”

Wilson nodded. “Thank you, chief.”

The chief grunted, eyed the outlaw then returned to his seat, however keeping an eye on the cell. 

Wilson stared at the outlaw. The man was laying in his cot, upper body against the bars with his black hat over his face. He took a step forward and continued to study the sleeping man. Or he thought he was sleeping until he spoke.

“Well, well, well, look who’s here to keep me company.” The outlaw’s voice was much deeper than he remembered. “And here I thought I’d never see that pretty face again.”

The man slowly lifted his hat to reveal his face. Wilson gasped. He covered his mouth and took a step back. That face. Those high cheekbones, pale skin, thick Cupid bow lips, black hair and soulless black eyes; the vampire. 

“You!” Wilson gasped. “It can’t be!”

The outlaw chuckled and peered at the boy. “Say pal, it is. Did you have a pleasant sleep? Surely not if you came searching for me.”

Wilson stood there petrified. “H-how did you know?”

“My dear sweet boy, aren’t you curious why they call me Maxwell ‘The Nightmare’ Carter?” He swung his legs over and the sound of his spurs filled his ears. The tall man slowly made his way towards the boy. “Those who cross me receive nightmares and sleepless nights.”

The young man took a step back and continued to stare at the other with a baffled expression. “A-are you the headless killer?

The outlaw, Maxwell, chuckled. “Is that what I was in your nightmare?”

Wilson nodded innocently. He looked up from his lashes. “Are you...a vampire?”

Maxwell laughed at him. “A vampire?” He laughed louder. “Oh, that is truly precious. Tell me, sweetheart, was there something you found on those bodies? Something in which you thought made me a vampire in your nightmare?”

The young apprentice narrowed his eyes. “How do you know I examined the bodies?”

The outlaw chuckled and walked to the bars to hold the boy’s glare. “I overheard the chief when the pig was trying to take a bite out of you.” He chuckled again and clicked his tongue. His black eyes flickering along the boy. “I can see why he wants to eat you. You are a pretty thing. I may want to take a bite out of you myself.”

Maxwell smiled at Wilson’s discomfort. His black eyes flickered to the side then back at the boy. In a blink of an eye, he snatched Wilson’s collar. His arm snaked around the boy’s neck; a blade pressed against his throat. Wilson cried out, alerting the lawmen’s attention. They reacted in an instant. All the lawmen surrounded the front of the cell with their firearms aimed for the outlaw.

The man grinned wickedly. He pressed the blade closer to Wilson’s throat and held him firmly against the bars. If he struggled, he’d cut his throat.

“Drop yer weapon!” The chief ordered. “Let the boy go!”

Maxwell’s smile grew. “I’m not foolish enough to do such a thing.” He hid his face in Wilson’s hair and inhaled. He purred deeply. He smelled nice. Almost like a lady but with a man’s touch. A nice smell. He opened his eyes and smirked at the police chief. He pressed the blade against his throat earning a gasp from the boy. “And neither are you or else the boy dies.”

The chief glared at the outlaw.

“It appears we are in a standoff, Chief. I’ll warn you only once-” he glowered and yanked on Wilson’s head back, exposing his neck to the blade further. “-Lay down your arms or I’ll slit his throat. Then you can watch as the only doctor on the headless case loses himself after he loses such a precious, sweet boy. Detective Dennis will never solve the case and bodies will continue to appear and rot.” He smiled maliciously.

The chief was practically exhaling steam. “Drop yer guns.”

The lawmen glanced at their boss.

Maxwell lightly cut the boy’s throat. Barely enough to break the skin but enough to get him to whimper and a droplet of blood to seep down his chest.

“I said drop them!” He snarled.

The lawmen abided. 

“There we did as you asked. Now let the boy go.” The chief said. 

Maxwell just smiled sinisterly. 

The silence was suffocating. The tension was unbearable. Wilson wasn’t sure what was going to kill him first, the tension or the knife. 

Suddenly Maxwell held up his free hand and held up three fingers. Then two. And one. 

Bullets flew in and pierced everything in their path. The lawmen dropped like flies and glass shattered everywhere like rain. Then there was howling as the bullets diminished. 

“Boy howdy, how do y’all like that?!” A female voice hollered when the chaos fell. 

A woman in a pink litten dress and black regimental hat entered the room. Her black hair in curled locks. Other men entered the department, holding their guns out and scouting around to make sure all the lawmen were dead before they started looting the place. 

“Right on time as usual, Charlie.” Maxwell said

The lady, Charlie, smiled and tipped her hat to Maxwell as she approached them. 

“Got yerself in a mighty fine mess here, Maxwell.” She overlooked Wilson. “Who’s the boy?”

“The reason I’m in this piss water building.” Maxwell spat bitterly. 

“Should I shoot him?” She held her pistol and aimed between Wilson’s eyes. 

“No!” Wilson pleaded 

Maxwell chuckled and played with the boy’s hair. “No, not yet.” He smiled at Wilson’s discomfort then addressed Charlie. “Now let me out of here.”

Charlie nodded. She placed her pistol back in her holster then called the nearest gang members over. The two grabbed Wilson from Maxwell’s hold and held each of his arms. Meanwhile, Charlie had gone to retrieve the keys from the chief and unlocked Maxwell’s prison. Once the man walked out of the cell his crew surrounded the area, hands resting on their belts or guns and smiled at their leader. 

“It’s good to be free.” Maxwell said once his guns were back in their holsters. “Now then, I suggest we leave the town successfully this time. There won’t be any lawmen to catch us now. Is the money from the robbery in a safe place?”

Charlie nodded. “We have it hidden in a secure location. We will retrieve it once we ride out.”

“Wonderful.”

“What do you want us to do with the boy, Maxwell? He’s the one who got you arrested ain’t he?” One of the men holding Wilson asked. “Want us to kill him?”

Maxwell turned to stare directly into Wilson’s eyes. Even if Wilson was free those eyes alone kept him bound and terrified. The man slowly approached the boy. He tucked two fingers under his chin and held his head high. Wilson’s heart was racing in his chest. Was he going to die? Just like in his dream? So many events had already come true. Would this one too?

The outlaw's frown slowly grew into a grin. “No. He accomplished his role perfectly. He listened to the nightmare’s calling thus providing the perfect distraction for your entry. For that alone he will keep his pitiful life.”

The brutes holding Wilson released him and shoved him onto the floor. Wilson sat on his hands and knees and looked up as the outlaw approached him. Maxwell didn’t look at him at first. He towered over him and took the cigar one of his men offered him. He inhaled the cigar, sighing in satisfaction.

After a moment he looked at the room and addressed his men. “Take what you can and let’s get out of here.” Maxwell gave his attention to the young man beneath him.

Wilson still terrified and gazing up at him like a puppy.

“On your feet, boy.” The gang leader ordered.

Wilson slowly stood up. He stared up at the man. Terror shining as bright as the sun. Maxwell studied him. His black eyes lingering on his face while he smoked his cigar.

He exhaled a cloud of smoke and asked, “Say pal, what’s your name?”

The young man swallowed the lump in his throat. He glanced sideways at the gang members looting the dead bodies and desks.

“Don’t look at them.” The leader snapped. “Look at _me_.”

Wilson obeyed. He pulled his gaze from his surroundings and looked up at the outlaw. The irritation on the man’s face relaxed as he soaked in the fear in Wilson’s eyes.

“My, you certainly have pretty eyes. Now, sweetheart, what is your name?”

Wilson bit his lip and looked up at the man with big eyes. “W-Wilson.”

“Mmm, Wilson. It suits you. A charming name for a charming fella.” He grinned.

Wilson trembled to which Maxwell chuckled.

“Well, Wilson.” Maxwell grabbed the boy’s arm and brought him closer. The man rested a hand on Wilson’s waist then gripped the back of his head and yanked to the side, exposing his neck.

“W-what are you doing?” Wilson stammered.

Maxwell gave him a sinister grin. “Giving you something to remember me by.” He leaned forward and bit into Wilson’s neck.

Wilson cried out and struggled to break free from Maxwell’s embrace. His teeth sinking into his flesh, causing blood to drip. Déjà vu from his nightmare. Unlike in his dream where it was a moment of pain before his energy was drained, the outlaw was very much taking a bite out of him. Like he wanted to before. His teeth dug deep into his flesh, tearing through the muscle and veins. Blood dripped down like a red waterfall, staining his white shirt. He screeched when he felt his skin ripped apart.

The outlaw pulled away with a small piece of his skin between bloodstained teeth. He spat it onto the floor then brought his cigar to his lips. He watched the boy panic and quickly remove his neckerchief and wrapped it around his throat to stop the rush of blood. Honestly, it was a little bite. Nothing fatal. He promised he wouldn’t kill the little darling and he was a man of his words. However, there would be a scar when it healed and that brought satisfaction to the outlaw. It was a warning.

Maxwell snickered and cupped Wilson’s chin.

“When next we meet, I will make your nightmare a reality and slit your throat.” He pulled the boy in for a brief kiss, staining his pale pink lips with his own blood. He winked and patted his cheek.

The outlaw turned away from the boy and walked towards the exit. His posse followed his lead and soon the room was empty except for Wilson and the lifeless bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Maxwell is reciting lyrics from Wolf Song by Omnia when he drinks from Wilson. It's a great song. Listen to it if you haven't.


End file.
